


Paradise

by kitty_yongie



Series: Hear The Sea [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_yongie/pseuds/kitty_yongie
Summary: Warm, soft wind meets his face and even from meters away,  he can smell the sea, leaving a salty taste in his mouth.or; Jaehyun and Taeyong enjoying themselves together at the summer beach
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Hear The Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Paradise

The brand new black Porsche rolls onto the empty parking lot, the sand crunching under the wheels. The moment the car stops, the passenger door swings open and a blue haired man jumps out, stretches and looks up into the bright, blue sky. Warm, soft wind meets his face and even from meters away, he can smell the sea, leaving a salty taste in his mouth. He turns around to face the other brown haired man who got out of the car and immediately smiles, skipping over to help the man who gets a basket and several bags out of the trunk of the car. They quickly decide who takes what, lock the car and then make their way to the small trail that goes through the sand dunes. The sun is shining down on them, the warm sunlight making their skin glow and their hands, that are intertwined with each other, sweat from the heat. The smaller, blue haired man swings their arms back and forth while humming to a melody that only he can hear, making the other, taller man smile adoringly at him, his deep dimples making an appearance. The blue haired man notices the gaze of his companion and whines, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Jaeeeeee, stop looking at me like that!” “Like what?” Jaehyun asks with a cheeky grin on his face. He knows exactly what he’s doing and why his boyfriend is reacting like that. “Why, can’t I look at my beautiful and amazing boyfriend while he’s happy and enjoying himself, mh, Taeyongie?” Taeyong giggles, his face and ears still read and leans over to quickly peck Jaehyun on the cheek. 

They quietly continue to make their way through the dunes, listening to the cries of the seagulls and the sound of the waves. Jaehyun softly releases a breath he didn't know he was holding when they reach the end of the trail and breathes in the salty air, smiling at the sight of Taeyong quickly taking off his sandals and running barefoot towards the sea. This is his favorite sight. Not only the sight of the seemingly endless sea with its various shades of blue, the many waves that are crashing into the shore and getting pulled back into the sea. Not the wide and empty each. No. These are all beautiful but nothing will ever compare to Taeyong laughing so loudly and freely. Taeyong running around, chasing seagulls like a child, dipping his toes into the water and shrieking at the coolness of the water. Taeyong smiling brighter than the already bright sun, running towards him and hurrying him to take off his sandals and leave the bags behind for a minute. And Jaehyun gives in immediately, letting himself get pulled to the shore by his excited boyfriend. 

When they arrive at the shore, they're completely out of breath and are laughing uncontrollably, leaning against each other. Taeyong pants and runs his fingers through his hair, still leaning his entire body against Jaehyun, stumbles and falls onto the sand when Jaehyun suddenly turns away to get their abandoned bags. “YA JEONG JAEHYUN!” Taeyong screams as he gets up again, his legs wet from the water and sand sticking to his shins and feet. “Stop laughing!” he shouts and shrieks as he slips and tumbles down again, his boyfriend’s deep laugh only increasing in volume at that. “Why are you letting your boyfriend suffer this much, you are cruel.” The older whines, but grins as a towel lands on his head. “Be grateful that you were lucky enough not to fall into the water.” Jaehyun comments with a laugh as he puts their bags down and spreads a blanket on the sand. “Come help me, getting all these bags over here was already hard enough.” He pouts, rubbing his arms in fake hurt. Taeyong snorts, not believing his act but still goes to help him. “You work out, quit your play.” The blue haired man says as he softly shoves his giggling boyfriend on the blanket. “Let’s put the sandals and bags on the ends of the blanket to ensure the ends won’t flip over if it gets really windy.” Jaehyun nods while taking out the much needed sunscreen and a cooler bag full of water bottles. 

“Come here.” he beckons Taeyong to come over and pats the blanket in front of him. Taeyong hums as he closes his eyes and let’s his boyfriend apply the sunscreen on his arms, neck and ears and giggles as he feels warm lips leaving small kisses on his neck. He gets turned around and sighs as Jaehyun’s fingers lightly massage the sunscreen into his face. As he opens his eyes again, he’s met by the glorious sight of Jaehyun taking his tshirt off, his bare torso glowing in the sunlight. And Taeyong can’t help but stare, admire this beautiful and trained body, even if it’s not a new sight, but he’s transfixed and his brain is registering everything in slow motion. A laugh and the bottle of sunscreen landing in his lap brings him back to reality and he feels his face getting hot out of embarrassment. Jaehyun grins, knowing the effect he has on him but his red ears betray him, Taeyong isn't the only one who’s slightly embarrassed. “Staring won’t magically get the sunscreen on me, you have to move for that.” he says smugly, getting a weak slap against his warm chest as an answer but Taeyong opens the bottle of lotion and starts applying it, drawing random shapes into the other’s skin. Flowers, words, a sun, stars and of course, many hearts. “Your skin’s already so warm.” Taeyong mumbles, fully concentrated on spreading the lotion all over the other’s torso. “It’s honestly always warm, you’re like my personal furnace, but I’m still always amazed at it.” As he finishes, he slightly presses a kiss against the top of Jaehyun's spine, ruffles through his hair and gets up to get some more stuff out of the bags. 

Jaehyun rolls over and clings to the other, nuzzling his face into Taeyong’s back and whines about how hungry he is. Taeyong smiles as he feels Jaehyun’s lips on his back through his thin cotton tshirt and turns around with the big basket in his arms, putting it down and starts to take out several boxes. He opens one and laughs at the sound Jaehyun’s stomach makes, who groans in hunger, snatching a sandwich and immediately bites into it. “Hey, just wait for a few more seconds, don’t you want to eat together with me?” “No.” Taeyong raises one perfect eyebrow and Jaehyun, again, whines but helps pulling out the rest of the boxes, arranging them on the blanket. “Bon Appetit.” Taeyong says and grins as he opens the boxes, laughing at how his boyfriend’s eyes widen at the simple but delicious looking snacks, immediately wolfing down slices of homemade kimbap, moaning at the taste. “God this is absolutely delicious, how did I get to have a five star chef as my boyfriend, how did I get so lucky?? The older male lightly slaps him, “Stop it, you, don’t exaggerate it.” Jaehyun shrugs and gestures to the food while biting into a slice of strawberry shortcake, closing his eyes in bliss and letting out inappropriate sounds. “I’m not exaggerating Yongie, this is heavenly.” Taeyong giggles shyly and finally tastes the food himself, mentally patting himself on the shoulder. “You did a good job.” he mumbles to himself and Jaehyun smiles, patting him on the head, agreeing with him that yes, he truly did do an excellent job. 

“Ugh, I really ate too much.” Jaehyun groans as he lies down “I wanted to swim a bit but now I’m just tired.” “Rest a bit then baby, don’t beat yourself up, we have plenty of days left to go swimming, it’s only the beginning of June.” He leans over and pulls out a big sun hat they got on one of their vacations and puts it on his head. “Don’t you think I look cute?” He smiles and poses with a grin and a peace sign, giggling when Jaehyun takes a few pictures of him, his heart warming at the sight of Jaehyun excitedly going through the pictures. “Can you turn your head a bit left? A bit more. Yesss, that’s perfect.” The camera clicks again and Taeyong poses again, dramatically throwing his head back, one hand gripping his hat so it can’t fly away. He watches as Jaehyun continues to take pictures of everything, seagulls, the sky, shells lying in the sand, the sea, stones and the late afternoon sun. It has gotten a bit colder, the wind has lessened and has changed into a slight salty breeze. The sand is still warm but the deeper Taeyong digs with his feet, the cooler it gets. He sighs, enjoying the comfortable coolness and smiles as he lets his sight wander around. His smile gets bigger as he sees Jaehyun excitedly running towards him, his hair adorably flopping around, resembling a big puppy. Taeyong puts his book away and opens his arms wide, welcoming the excited Jaehyun. “Wait, let me-” He snatches a towel from one of the opened bags and begins to go through his boyfriend's damp hair, rubbing the salt water out of the brown strands.“You look and act like an adorable, oversized puppy. Like a golden retriever.” “Maybe you’re right, but we’re still gonna adopt a puppy one day, right?” Jaehyun hopefully looks up at his boyfriend who nods and leans down to peck Jaehyun on the nose. Said man giggles and enthusiastically starts to show Taeyong the pictures he took, explaining everything in detail while his boyfriend listens carefully and pays attention to every single word he says.

As the sun sinks lower and lower and it gets later, Jaehyun gets up to quickly go to their car and comes back with another bag, holding it carefully. “What’s this?” Taeyong questions, turning his head as he watches his boyfriend open the bag and take out something. “Oh, a wine cooler? Jeong Jaehyun even though we’ve been together for a few years, you never fail to surprise me.” Jaehyun shyly laughs and takes out two wine glasses and a small bottle of sparkling wine. “I got your favorite. And a bottle of water for me to mix it because I’ll be driving.” The older nods, filling their glasses with sparkling wine and water. Taeyong raises his glass, “To…” he stops. “To more evenings like this.” Jaehyun finishes his sentence, but before his glass can meet Taeyong’s, he swiftly leans over to deeply kiss him, closing his eyes and tasting the salt and feeling the warmth of his lips, both losing themselves in the situation. When they part, Taeyong pouts, his lips a deep shape of red, the bottom lip a bit swollen. Jaehyun laughs and they clink their glasses together, sipping on their drinks, fully content, enjoying this moment as much as they can.

“You know, I’m really glad that we’ve discovered this tiny section of the beach…. I feel like this is… OUR place, our space to relax, you know? Far away from any bigger city and anything like that, just a small village a few kilometers away.” Taeyong says as he swirls the nearly empty wine glass between his fingers, leaning his head against Jaehyun's shoulder while they silently watch the sunset, the orange rays of the sun bathing everything in a golden light. “Me too…” Jaehyun quietly answers, afraid to disturb this moment of peacefulness and tranquility. “It’s like our own personal paradise.” “Indeed.” he hums, not wanting to say anything more and they continue to just sit there and watch. 

After the sun goes down and when the evening begins to transform into night, everything gets more magical, Jaehyun’s grandmother used to say and young Jaehyun was always fascinated by her stories of magical beings, always looking forward to hearing another of her many stories. Twilight, the short time between evening and night, between daylight and darkness. And Jaehyun agrees, everything looks more beautiful when he looks around. The way the last rays of light reflect on the water, making the waves glow, looks magical. The sky with it’s thousands of colors looks magical. But out of everything, the man next to him looks the most magical. Not just now, in the vanishing daylight, but always. Asleep or awake. And not only does he look that way, he is it. Because his heart is so pure, full of love for everything around him and full of empathy, that’s what makes him magical. He isn't perfect, nobody is, but for Jaehyun, these imperfections make him even more beautiful. And Jaehyun truly can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss going to the sea so i wrote jaeyong doing exactly that ;;;; 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @kitty_yongie  
> or on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/95-97kr


End file.
